


A Package from Amazon

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Werewolf Courtship [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Courtship, F/M, POV Stiles, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sends Stiles a package. The Sheriff is concerned about bombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Package from Amazon

The first time that a box showed up on the doorstep from Amazon, Stiles was more than a little confused and certainly not expecting it. As the gift had been ordered from Amazon, it had no indication as to who it was from anywhere on the box. She took the box inside and put it on the kitchen table and texted her dad that his package had arrived. Stiles went upstairs to start her homework. Her father called her back.

“I didn’t order a package. Does it look sketchy? Did you bring it in the house?”

“It’s from Amazon, dad, I don’t think they send bombs,” Stiles replied with a sigh. “Yes, I brought it in the house. It’s on the kitchen table. Maybe it’s a gift?”

“Who would send us a gift?”

“I don’t know, maybe one of the many relatives on your side of the family?”

“Without mentioning it first?” he countered.

“Ugh, fine, send the SWAT team if it’ll make you feel better,” Stiles teased. “Probably one of us ordered something and forgot about it.”

“I’ll have somebody come take a look, just in case, but you’re probably right. You ordered something and forgot about it. Oh! Check your account!”

“I’m trying to do my homework, dad!” Stiles whined. “I don’t wanna distract myself before I get anything done.”

“Alright. I’ll send somebody over. Finish your homework. I’m getting off at supper time tonight so give a thought to where you want to go eat.”

“Sounds good,” Stiles agreed. In the course of the conversation, she had realized that the package might very well be from Derek. He had a laptop and internet access at the loft. He could easily have an Amazon account and saw something he thought she would like and purchased it. Of course, explaining that to her father might end in an awkward situation. Just because Stiles was almost entirely certain that Derek did not mean for this courtship to morph into an actual relationship before she turned 18, did not mean that her father would believe that. He might call Chris Argent and try to get wolfsbane bullets to threaten Derek with. Additionally, on the off chance she was mistaken, it would probably be best not to open the package no one knew where it had come from. Stiles nodded at her decision and went back to working on her science homework.

Happily, she finished all her homework except the reading before Deputy Harding showed up to check out the mystery package. Stiles went and let him in and watched while he fiddled with the box a little before opening it up. It was gift-wrapped.

“Ah, neither of you ordered it then,” Deputy Harding observed, handing the box over without looking at the tag.

“I figured it was harmless,” Stiles agreed. She checked the tag on the box and shock of shocks, it was from Derek. “Yep. All good. Thanks for coming out and making Dad feel better.”

“No problem, kiddo,” Deputy Harding ruffled her hair. “I’ll lock the door behind myself and call your dad. Bet you’ve still got some homework to do.”

“Reading for English and History,” Stiles nodded. “Bye!” Deputy Harding left. Stiles re-read the tag, taking in more than her name and Derek’s name. He had written a short note, the dork.

Saw this and thought immediately of you. Hope you enjoy them.

Stiles wondered what it was for a moment before she pulled the top off the box. It was the Harry Potter box set with the new anniversary covers. She squealed. Loudly. She called Derek to thank him and maybe a little bit squealed in his ear. Of course, he pretended not to notice.


End file.
